edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny's Barbaracle
Jonny's Barbaracle is the sixth Pokemon currently owned by Jonny. Personality As a Binacle he was a rather grumpy individual(s). He doesn't take well to situations where he is left confused. He is rather grumpy, but is willing to cooperate with Jonny in order to stop those who stand in their way. Barbaracle is shown to be rather short-tempered and very grumpy, yet despite this, he is a very serious battler, and is able to take on powerful foes with his incredibly dangerous moveset and defenses. Overview He first appeared as a Binacle in "Cliffs & Stones". He was first caught off screen alongside Dwebble for extra Defense on Jonny's team. He was later called out to train. In "Resilient Flare", he was called out alongside Dwebble and Ledian to battle against the Kankers in Route 10. He was able to do some damage against the Kankers' Pokemon, but couldn't keep up and was defeated by Zangoose's Slash. In "Factory Royal", it was revealed that Binacle evolved into Barbaracle off screen. In "Bad Against Bad", Barbaracle was called out alongside Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow to battle against The Cents and their Pokemon. Barbaracle used Shell Smash to raise his Speed, Special Attack, and Attack, but lower his Defense and Special Defense. When Ed's Skuntank attacked with Night Slash, Barbaracle easily knocked her away with a single Razor Shell,which also defeated her. When The Cents brought out their Kanto Starters, Barbaracle immeditaely went to attack Charizard with Stone Edge, but the attack easily missed. After witnessing them Mega Evolve, Barbaracle showed no reluctance in quarreling with Mega Charizard. He readied Skull Bash, and once he was charged up with increased Defense, he dealt a powerful blow to Mega Charizard. Soon after, when Mega Venusaur's Petal Blizzard was dispersing, Barbaracle was hit by Mega Blastoise's Water Pulse, sustaining damage. Getting back up, Barbaracle used Stone Edge on Mega Blastoise, but the attack was intercepted by Mega Blastoise's Water Pledge, resulting in both attacks getting nullified. Barbaracle was then swallowed in the combined Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, and Water Pledge, and he, Mega Abomasnow, and Chesnaught were all helplessly defeated by the powerful attack that destroyed the entire room. In "A Clean Score Settled", Barbaracle was the last Pokemon Jonny used to battle Double D on Route 19. He was used to take on his Vivillon, and he took the first blow, which was Bug Buzz. After taking a lot of damage, Barbaracle used Stone Edge, but the attack missed the speedy Vivillon. Vivillon thus attempted to finish Barbaracle with Bug Buzz, but the Collective Pokemon was able to intercept with Stone Edge, blocking out both moves and slashed Vivillon with Razor Shell. While Vivillon was getting up, Barbaracle used Shell Smash to gain extra offense and Speed. Vivillon then used Hurricane, but Barbaracle's Stone Edge powered through and defeated Vivillon. He then went up against Double D's Scolipede, and made the first move with Stone Edge. Scolipede dodged the Rock-Type move, but that didn't stop Barbaracle from trying one last Stone Edge. He was out of luck when his adversary instead used the Stone Edge as stepping stones and jumped overhead, and her Steamroller dealt a lot of damage to Barbaracle. Trying to recover, this left Barbaracle to deal with a Screech from Scolipede, lowering his Defense even more. Barbaracle then tried Skull Bash and went in as fast as possible. He wa so close, but Scolipede's Poison Tail was quicker, and he was struck in the midsection and shot back. He ended up fainting, and left Scolipede and Double D as the victors. In "Burning Chills", it was revealed that Barbaracle was deposited into Jonny's PC. In "Derniere Way", Barbaracle was revealed to have been added back to Jonny's party. In "Efforts & Heart", Barbaracle was deposited into Jonny's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Barabaracle was revealed to have been added back to Jonny's party, and was used against Diantha. He battled against her Mega Gardevoir, and by having his Speed increased from past Shell Smash usage from battling against iantha's Goodra, he was able to evade Mega Gardevoir's Thunderbolt. Barbaracle retaliated the assault with Razor Shell, but even with his Speed, he couldn't match Mega Gardevoir and she dodged. Mega Gardevoir then used Thunderbolt and broke through Barbaracle's Razor Shell and knocked him out. In "the Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Barbaracle and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Skull Bash * Razor Shell * Shell Smash * Stone EdgeCategory:Male Pokemon Category:Jonny's Pokemon Category:Rock Type Category:Water Type